Breathe
by beedivine
Summary: Future!Fic. Blaine has to go back to Ohio while Kurt is stuck in New York waiting for him to come home. Angsty fluff.


**A/N: **It's been months, but I am finally writing again! This was inspired by the Norah Jones' song _Turn Me On_.

**Disclaimer: **Kurt and Blaine belong to RIB, not me.

_Breathe_

Their apartment is dark, cold, _empty_ without Blaine, and the sound of rainwater thudding against the windows echoes off of the walls. Kurt leans back against the cool leather of the living room couch, sitting his glass of red wine down on the coffee table beside the half empty bottle that is already upon its surface. He lets out a sigh, eyes falling closed, the metronomic thrum of the rain almost causing him to relax, almost causing him to _breathe_. But it can't.

Five days, seven hours, and roughly forty-five minutes – that is how long Blaine has been gone. He can still feel the ghost of Blaine's lips against his, the press of his palm against his cheek as Blaine touched him for what would be the last time before he boarded the plane back to Ohio while Kurt was stuck in New York not having been able to get off of work on such short notice.

Kurt could count the number of times that he had been away from Blaine this long on one hand, and each time was worse than the last. Even the ring resting firmly upon his left hand, proof that they would have the rest of forever to be together when Blaine returned was not enough to quell the ache in his chest or the desperate longing coursing through his veins. In the back of his mind it worried Kurt just how much he needed Blaine, how the moment he had a few minutes to himself with no distractions, he felt…_wrong_, like part of him was missing – and it was. He lived for the goodnight calls and the good morning texts and the 'I love Yous' in between. Because Kurt was independent and confident and he could live without Blaine but that didn't mean he had to like it.

His eyes snap open as thunder rattles through the room reverberating in the walls, and he reaches for his glass again, taking another sip. He takes his phone out of his pocket, re-reading the last message he received from Blaine over four hours ago: _the weather doesn't look so good, don't know if I'll be able to fly home tonight or not. _Blaine hadn't texted him anything after that and he hoped that meant he was on a plane, on his way home, _back to_ _Kurt _and couldn't call or text.

He swallows down the rest of the wine in his glass and sits it back down on the table without refilling it, and curling onto his side on the couch. His eyelids flutter closed again and before he knows it he's falling into a sleep as rough as the rain still pouring down outside.

When Kurt comes back to himself he feels the couch falling away from below him, two strong arms wrapping around him, one behind his back, the other behind his knees. He turns his head to the side and is met by soft cotton. "Mmfh," he mumbles.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Blaine says quietly, but Kurt only snuggles closer to him, breathing deeply, the thud of the rain now replaced by the gentle thrum of Blaine's heart beneath his ear.

Blaine lowers him down onto their bed, his arms releasing him gently before crawling onto the bed beside him and twining his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, pulling Kurt flush against his chest. They lay there together, only their steady breathing breaking the silence, before Kurt turns in Blaine's arms to face him.

"Hi," he says sleepily, breath smoothing across Blaine's face in the short distance between them.

"Hi," Blaine returns, their eyes meeting.

"I missed you," Kurt says, and Blaine can see the truth of his words behind his wide open eyes, can see clear down to his very soul.

Blaine pulls him closer, nuzzling his cheek into Kurt neck. "I missed you, too," he says pressing a kiss against the soft skin beneath his lips. "So much." His words accentuated with another kiss, and Kurt's hand comes up to run through Blaine's curls.

_I love you_, the words are an unspoken whisper between them spelled out in kisses and the lightest of touches, and Kurt could live without this if he had to, but the one thing that he knows for sure is that he'll never want to, and so he closes his eyes and finally _breathes_ for the first time in days.

**A/N:** This is my first time venturing out of the HP fandom as far as fanfiction goes, so I'd love to know what you thought, good or bad. I'm thinking of writing a companion fic to this from Blaine's POV, so hopefully that will be up soon. =]


End file.
